Devil Beside You
by Maguee
Summary: Sakura est follement amoureuse de Ériol, un jour elle prend son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ses sentiments... mais elle se trompe et elle se retrouve en face du Diable...
1. ep01

**-Devil Beside You-**

**Ep.01 **

Sakura était dans son cours de Math, comme d'habitude elle n'écoutait pas... mais elle avait une bonne raison. Ériol était assit juste à côté d'elle… elle sentait que son cœur se tortillait, ses jambes ne savait plus où se placer, ses mains tapotant son bureau. Soudain, elle vit le jeune garçon se tourner vers elle. Le soleil faisant brillé ses lunettes, il regarda la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle tenta de répondre en souriant, même si elle sentait son âme fondre… Il était tellement veau, Saki avait envie de danser… le Prince Ériol lui avait sourit.

-Il faut que je lui avoue mes sentiments, pensa-t'elle.

Sakura retrouva son groupe d'amie après la classe sur le banc habituel dehors. L'une de ses amies, Tomoyo remarqua que notre Saki, avait l'air tourmenter. Elle lui demanda se qui n'allait pas, mais au fond elle se doutait que c'était un problème de cœur.

-Ériol est tellement beau…

Tomoyo sourit tendrement.

-Dit-lui se que tu ressens.

-Je serais incapable, qu'est que je lui dirais?... Il est si parfait.

Rika une autre entendait la conversation vint lui proposé :

-Et si tu lui écrivais une lettre?

-Mais, s'il ne me reconnaît pas… je ne veux pas passer pour une admiratrice secrète.

Tomoyo réfléchit quelque seconde, avant de trouver son idée.

-Et si, tu lui donnais en personne.

-Hein???

-Tu écris une lettre que tu lui remet en main propre, il pourra la lire devant toi.

-Tomoyo, c'est vraiment une bonne idée, dit Rika.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais… je serais vraiment très gêner.

Et notre jeune amoureuse, fut amener par c'est deux amies à écrire une lettre et maintenant elle était cacher derrière une poutre, en attendant que Ériol arrive de sa pratique de Basket-Ball. Elle était vraiment nerveuse, la lettre dans sa main tremblait comme jamais. Sakura aurait tout donné pour quitter cet endroit, mais son cœur était lui disait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ses amies cacher plus loin, l'observait en pariant si elle allait s'enfuit. Puis soudain, Sakura se gela, elle entendait des bruits de pas, elle quitta sa cachette, fonça sur Ériol la tête baisser :

-C'est pour toi, Ériol.

Elle ravala sa salive.

-…je suis amoureuse de… toi.

Tomoyo sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour voir la scène, mais soudain ses yeux s'élargir. Sakura un peu tremblante entendit un peu petit rire étouffer. Elle leva la tête pour regarder la réaction Ériol… Ériol… se n'est pas Ériol. C'était un garçon, effrayant! Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura. La jeune fille prit peur, et s'enfuit. Elle laissa s'envolé la lettre, que le garçon ramassa amuser. Sakura courait, courait… ses amies l'a poursuivait. Sakura à bout de souffle se laissa tomber sur le mur. Quelque secondes plus tard, Tomoyo vient près d'elle, en lui disant :

-Se n'est pas grave.

-J'étais tellement mal alaise, gémit Saki.

-Au fait, qui était se garçon.

-Je n'en sais rien je ne l'ai pas dans mes cours…

Chiharu, posa sa main sur son visage et leur dit :

-Je crois qu'il s'appel Lee, il n'a pas un très bonne réputation…

-Mais avec tout ça, je n'est pas encore avouer mes sentiments..

-Ma pauvre Saki, dit Tomoyo.

-Une chance que j'ai encore cette lettre…

Elle regarda dans sa poche, pas de lettre.

-Ma lettre!

-Tu as du l'échappé.

-Oh mon dieu, il faut la retrouver… pitié les filles venez m'aider, si quelqu'un devait la trouver je serais perdu. Et puis vous me devez bien ça, après se que vous m,avez fait subir.

Les filles cherchèrent, mais sans rien trouver et une après l'autre elle devait partir. Après que Tomoyo soit partit notre jeune amoureuse se retrouva toute seule. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre et une pluie commença à tomber sur la tête de la pauvre jeune fille. Des larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. Quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle ne sentit plus les gouttes de pluie sur elle. Sakura leva la tête pour tomber dans les beaux yeux bleu d'Ériol. Son cœur battait plus fort au doux sourire qu'il fesait.

-Sakura, c'est ça? Tu es dans ma classe de math.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et, est ce que tu cherche quelque chose?

-… euh, oui... en fait... je cherche un trèfle à quatre feuilles…

-Un trèfle à quatre feuilles???

Il se pencha, pour trouver l'objet. Puis il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

-Il commence à faire nuit, tu devrais rentré.

-Oui…

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons demain.

Sakura voulut sourire de toute sa tête à cette parole.

-Moi aussi, bye bye!

-Bye.

Ériol lui poursuivit son chemin, pendant que Saki le regardait le cœur gros. Elle se retourna en sautillant de bonheur.

Le lendemain, Sakura marchant dans un couloir quand soudain elle se sentait suivit. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. C'était le gars, d'hier, le certain Lee… Un peu rouge, elle lui tenant tête.

-Tu veux arrêter de me suivre, s'il te plait.

Puis Sakura repris sa marche, quand soudain, son hôte dit :

-Je pensais que tu aurais voulut récupérer cette lettre… de Sakura à Ériol. Dit-il

La jeune fille perdue, reprit un grand sourire, en le remerciant de lui avoir ramener sa lettre, mais quand elle allait saisir le papier, le garçon leva le papier.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris… je veux quelque chose en échange de cette lettre.

-Si tu crois que je vais cédé à tes menaces!

-D'accord, alors je vais aller faire des copies de cette feuille, disons cent, et je les jetterez du haut du toit. Imagine, tout les gens qui vont pouvoir la lire.

-… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-… Maintenant, tu es mon esclave.

* * *

Ouais cette histoire est inspiré d'une drama, mais regarder comme sa marche bien :P... J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire...

-ShaolanLee-


	2. ep02

**Devil beside You**

**Ep.02**

Sakura se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide. Elle était encerclée d'amis de Lee.

-Alors elle est ton esclave, Shaolan???

-Elle est très jolie, je peux te voir toute nue, dit l'un d'eux à Sakura.

-Voyons, soit plus galant. Alors tu peux me donner un baiser, dit l'autre.

Il avança ses lèvres vers celle de Saki, quand soudain, Shaolan vient le frapper au visage.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, elle est mon esclave, pas la votre. Je ne permets pas que vous lui touchiez. Dit-il aux gars, en prennent Sakura dans ses bras.

Les autres se taire, comme si était dominer par Shaolan. Soudain, se dernier regarda Sakura et lui dit :

-Aller vient on a cour!

Ils allèrent dans la classe d'histoire, Shaolan s'assit à sa place, et indiqua à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à côté. Et les autres amis s'assirent autour d'eux (ben en fait Shao en sur le bord de la fenêtre). Une fille rentra dans la classe, c'était l'ami de Saki, qui la regardait avec interrogation, pendant que Saki lui faisait une moue voulant dire : vient me sauvez Shaolan posa ses pieds sur le bureau de Saki. Celle-ci trouvait ça très dégoûtant. Soudain en pleine cour le professeur se tourna vers Sakura et dit :

-Vous! Vous n'êtes pas dans cette classe, veuillez partir.

-Elle prend, mais note de cour, dit le garçon à coter d'elle.

Sakura se leva d'un bond et commença à quitter la classe en disant :

-Vous avez raison je doit partir.

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, cette fille est avec moi, dit-il gravement, avec un regard tout droit sortit de Satan.

-Jeune fille retournez à votre place, merci. Dit le prof, aillant prit peur.

Il arrive même à manipuler les professeurs, Sakura trouvait ça incroyable, et elle se sentit décourager, comme allait t'elle se débarrasser de se démon. Elle retourna à sa place.

Plus tard, Sakura retrouva ses amies à un petit resto. Elle leur expliqua la situation.

-Son esclave?

-Mais, il faut que tu trouves une solution, tu ne peux pas être l'esclave de quelqu'un…

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, dit Tomoyo. Il faut que tu avoues tes sentiments à Ériol…

Sakura mit ses mains dans son visage et dit :

-Mais c'est vraiment trop dur, la dernière fois j'ai prit tout mon courage…

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna.

-Oui allo…

-…

- Comment tu as eu mon numéro???

-…

-mais…

-…

-Bon d'accord, j'arrive…

-…

Elle raccrocha. Tomoyo demanda :

-C'était qui?

-Lee, il faut que je fasse des courses pour lui…

Sakura avançait dans les rues de Tokyo. Elle avant les mains qui débordait de nourriture. Elle avait de la misère à voir où elle allait. Soudain, Bang!!! Elle fonce sur quelqu'un, toutes les choses qu'elle tenait volèrent dans les airs. La personne qu'elle avait enfargée rattrapa une petite caisse de Cola. Saki posa le regard sur lui, c'était Ériol. Son cœur faillit exploser… mais pourquoi doit-il être aussi beau? Il se pencha et commença à ramasser les choses de Sakura. Celle-ci fit de même…

-Je suis désolé, je ne voyais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, j'aurais du me méfier de cette énorme paquet de nourriture qui filait vers moi.

Sakura se mit à rire, puis finalement toutes les choses furent ramassées. Les deux personnages se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sakura détourna son regard et vit soudain, Lee assez loin les bras croiser.

-Excuse-moi, Ériol, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-…

Ériol se retourna pour voir la jeune fille courir, puis lentement il repris son chemin. La jeune fille avança vers lui, celui-ci la regarda intensément...

-Mais que veut-il? Se demanda mentalement Sakura.

Elle était très mal alaise, n'osant même pas le regarder. Soudain, le jeune homme leva sa main à sa hauteur. Le cœur de Sakura commença à battre pour vite. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle se décida à les ouvrit elle vit Shaolan en train de manger les chip de ses sacs. Sakura lui tendit touts les sacs, qu'il prit violemment puis retourna s'asseoir. Sakura le regarda et lui dit finalement :

-Bon moi je vais y aller…

Elle lui tourna dos quand soudain, la voix grave de Shaolan lui répondit :

-Attend, j'ai pas finit avec toi.

Sakura se paralysa, effacent son visage de terreur elle se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi? Demanda t'elle.

-C'est se type que tu aimes?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, regardant ses petites chaussures qu'elle avait passer des heures à magasiner pour être sur qu'Ériol la remarque. Finalement se dernier ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il les aimait. Sakura hocha la tête nerveusement. Shaolan prit quelque seconde avant de répondre :

-T'as po de goût. N'importe qu'elles filles m'aurait préféré.

Sakura cacha son dégoût, mais Shaolan le vit et eut un petit rire. La jeune fille se retourna, pour partir, quand il lui attrapa le bras.

-Où tu vas?

-Loin de toi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire, dit-elle offusqué.

Elle partit dans l'école, un peu frustrée. Soudain elle se fit coller au mur.

-C'est quoi ton problème, à tourner au tour du Prince?!

Sakura fixa la femme devant elle. La fille avait les cheveux noir ébène semi long. Elle regardait Sakura l'air menaçant.

-Prince…

-Répond!

-En fait, je…

-Meiling, de quoi tu te mêles, dit Shaolan.

-Prince!

-Arrête de m'appeler Prince.

Meiling lâcha Sakura, sauta au cou de Shaolan, mais celui-ci la retient.

À suivre…

* * *

ShaolanLee

Je souhaite qu'il y est un démon présent derrière vous... : )

Thank pour les Reviwe


End file.
